Christmas Carols You Know In My Hands
by LinkLuigi123
Summary: 3 Carols. The Hunger Games, Zelda, and Mario. Me. Mix them up and you get this. I will be doing 12 days of Christmas Mario, Zelda Jingle Bells, and Hunger Games Deck the Halls. This is your present. HOPE You ENJOYETH!
1. Chapter 1: Mario

The Twelve Days of Mario Christmas

This is a fun little idea I had. I'll have this, a Zelda one, and a Hunger Games one in a "story."

By the way, a Shelly is a Koopa.

I do not own Mario, so let's get started!

...

On the first day of Christmas, my DS gave to me:

A Mario chasing after me!

On the second day of Christmas, my DS trolled me:

2 Goombas killing and a Mario chasing after me!

On the third day of Christmas, my DS died on me;

3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the fourth day of Christmas, my DS made me hallucinate.

4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!  
>On the fifth day of Christmas, my DS grew arms and legs.<p>

5 Golden Coins!

4 Bob-Ombs bombing

3 Shellys shelling

2 Goombas killing

And a Mario chasing after me!

On the sixth day of Christmas, it started to play itself:

6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my life returned to normal…

7 Koopalings, 6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the eighth day of Christmas, I returned unto the bus:

8 worlds-a-traveling, 7 Koopalings, 6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the ninth day of Christmas, I began to run out of ideas!

9 different castles, 8 worlds-a-traveling, 7 Koopalings, 6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the tenth day of Christmas, I updated my story!

10 volcanoes blowing, 9 different castles, 8 worlds-a-traveling, 7 Koopalings, 6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, I played some Mario:

11 volcano pits, 10 volcanoes blowing, 9 different castles, 8 worlds-a-traveling, 7 Koopalings, 6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, we celebrated Christmas!

12 fireballs-a-firing, 11 volcano pits, 10 volcanoes blowing, 9 different castles, 8 worlds-a-traveling, 7 Koopalings, 6 walls-a-falling, 5 Golden Coins! 4 Bob-Ombs bombing, 3 Shellys shelling, 2 Goombas killing, and a Mario chasing after me!

Note: I don't own the 12 Days of Christmas.  I will try to post a chapter every little Christmas carol I publish.

Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Give me some ideas for my Jingle Bells, Zelda style!

PLZ O PLZ

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Zelda

Zelda Bells, Yo!

I do not own Zelda, but this is its own version of Jingle Bells! Yay!

Dashing through Hyrule,

In nothing but my boots,

Skewering Ganon's heart,

Wincing at the brute.

_EW, EW, EW!_

_OHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Zelda Bells_

Ganon smells!

My Loft wing laid an egg,

My whistle call

Ain't good at all

So I'll just stop it now

_Yay!_

_**FIN**_

**AN: Another update on this. I haven't much to say, except**

**HOPE THOU ENJOYESTS AND PLZ GIVE ME IDEA FOR **_**The Hunger Games**_** CAROL**


	3. Chapter 3 Team Gale

**Deck The Hunger Games **

**I don't own THG. Post Christmas updates! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Deck the Peeta with swords and Tracka Jackers

Wha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha Ha!

'Tis the season for TEAM GALE,

Yah ra ra ra rah, la la fa la!

Don us now, us Team Gale warriors,

Shirts and puns and lots of fun!

Whilst we head out to Troyer's

Ya ha ma la pa, fa tra, la, la!

**Well, it's saddening. My first official side "fanfic" was, kinda fun, thinking up crap to put in this little project, I'll miss it.**

**My sister is one of the oddballs who wants EVERYONE who reads this to know, and I quote, **

"**Not everyone is Team Gale."**

**Happy Hunger Games! **

**And may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!**


End file.
